Such a cultivator and such a tool system are disclosed in DE 10 2013 102 420 A1. A share tip shown therein and an adjoining guide element are connected by means of screw connections to a tine of an agricultural soil processing machine. The share tip has a base part with a cutter support facing in the working direction, cutting elements in the form of hard metal elements being fastened thereto. Hard material elements adjacent to the cutting elements cover a part of the surface of the base part facing in the working direction. The base part is penetrated by a screw receiving area. The tine has a bore corresponding thereto. A screw may be inserted through the screw receiving area and the bore and secured on the rear face by a nut. In this manner the share tip is connected to the tine. The screw head of the screw faces in the working direction of the cultivator. In order to reduce the wear of the screw head, the screw head is arranged so as to be countersunk in the base part. A deflector is arranged in the working direction upstream of the screw receiving area, the deflector conducting removed soil material past the screw receiving area. However, it is not possible to prevent earth from penetrating as far as the screw head into the screw receiving area. This leads to wear of the screw head. Moreover, the access to the screw head is blocked by the earth. In order to release the screw, this earth initially has to be removed before a suitable tool is able to be inserted into the tool receiver of the screw head provided therefor. Stones may also become jammed in the screw receiving area above the screw head, which makes access to the screw more difficult. The disclosed base part has a receiver facing the guide element, a plug-in attachment of the guide element being inserted therein. The plug-in attachment is also penetrated by a screw receiving area, a screw being guided through the screw receiving area for connecting the guide element to the tine. The receiver covers the plug-in attachment and thus the screw receiving area in the working direction of the combined tool. As a result, the screw is protected from wear.